Fullmetal Alchemist the Musical
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: A mixed up jumble of different songs thrown into one shot stories involving different FMA characters and all different situations. Including Izumi, Hughes, military and more. !Please don't delete me again FF.N, I followed all the rules!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist or 'Alcohol" By Brad Paisley, I never have and never will. 

Alcohol

Hawkeye looked around the room in quite a shock. A few scorch marks were on the walls. Havoc was atop the table drooling. Falman was hanging half out of his chair. Breda was sleeping, on his head on the filing cabinet, with Hayate asleep below him on the floor. Armstrong was standing asleep in the corner. Hughes as slumped on the floor, pictures of his family all around him. Fury was passed out next to Black Hayate on the floor. Edward was hanging from the ceiling by his automail leg and Roy was wearing a traffic cone over his head.

"At least they kept their pants on this time... "

Hawkeye laughed to herself as she remembered the last time the men sat around on a Friday night drinking in the break room till 2am.

FLASHBACK

I can make anybody pretty. I can make you believe any lie. I can make you pick a fight with somebody twice your size. Well, Ive been known to cause a few break-ups, An' Ive been known to cause a few births. Well, I can make you new friends, or get you fired from work. Roy and Havoc both grabbed two bottles of scotch from the closet and popped them open. Almost at the same time, Hughes and Armstrong came in both carrying cases of beer and Fury then came in holding a bottle of wine. Soon, Breda and Falman entered the room, Edward close behind. It was Edward's twenty-first birthday and the boys of the military were gonna celebrate with none other then alcohol. And since the day I left Milwaukee, Lynchburg an' Bordeaux, France, Been making the bars lots of big money, An' helping' white people dance. I got you in trouble in High School, But College, now that was a ball. You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me: Alcohol; Alcohol. After the first three minutes, the boys managed to open all bottles and began drinking. A few toasts later, about one case of beer and a bottle of scotch was gone. No glasses needed, they just drank out of the bottles and passed them around laughing and joking. Conversations were soon slurred after about a bottle of wine was emptied. "God Winry is sooooo beautiful." "Not as pretty as my Ri...hiccup...za.." "No one is as pretty as my Gracia and Elisia...see..." Drunk after the first hour of drinking. I got blamed at your wedding reception, For your best man's embarrassing speech. And also for those naked pictures of you at the beach. I've influenced Kings and world leaders, I helped Hemingway write like he did. And Ill bet you a drink or two, that I can make you put that lampshade on your head. After they were left with three cans of beer, a half bottle of scotch and maybe a swig or two of wine, the boys were crazy. Edward was showing off his alchemy by dancing on the ceiling, Roy was attempting to light Havoc's cigarette from across the room and Hughes and Armstrong were talking about...'Families'. Breda jumps away from the dog while the dog drank out of a puddle of scotch that was spilt on the floor. Cause since the day I left Milwaukee, Lynchburg and Bordeaux, France, I been making a fool out of folks just like you, An' helping white people dance. I am medicine and I am poison, I can help you up or make you fall. You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me: Alcohol. About five hors larder, Hawkeye had come into pick up her dog and she found pantless military men, some who were complely naked except their underwear, draped across the room in odd positions. Even her dog was drunk, sleeping in a puddle of spilt scotch. "What happened?" But she got no answer. They were dead to the world. Yeah, since the day I left Milwaukee, Lynchburg an' Bordeaux, France, Been making the bars lots of big money, (Helping' white people dance.) Yeah, I got you in trouble in High School, But College, now that was a ball. You had some of the best times you ll never remember with me: Alcohol; Alcohol. END FLASHBACK Hawkeye sighed and began picking up the empty cans and bottles. She found a can of beer that was unopened and placed it in the mini fridge for later. After having to clean-up these boys, she was gonna need a drink later. She picked up her dog and placed him on the sofa before she began waking up the rest of the boys and shuffling them home, helping her colonel to his feet and out the door. Life was not easy being a subordinate to these men. (Alcohol.) (Alcohol.) Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na,

A/N - Well? Do you like? They are a bunch of party boys.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Arlington

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist or the song "Arlington" by Trace Adkins, I never have and never will. 

Arlington

I never thought that this is where I'd settle down,  
I thought I'd die an old man back in my hometown,  
They gave me this plot of land, me and some other men, for a job well done,  
Soldiers live with pride. Fight with pride. Die with pride. You can't find a more proud person even if you searched the deepest- darkest- corners of the unknown universe. Thats while, when they die, they are given a special please to rest for all eternity. A place, that when someone walks by thousands of years from now, they will know the men buried in that plot of land died with honor and pride.

there's a big white house sits on a hill just up the road,  
the man inside he cried the day they brought me home,  
they folded up a flag and told my mom and dad, we're proud of your son

And most all you'll find in this plot of land, are men. Sons, brothers, fathers, husbands, uncles and even grandfathers. It's the men that die and the woman that cry. The men that were strong and the woman that must learn to live on. And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property,  
I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company,  
I'm thankful for those things I've done,  
I can rest in piece, I'm one of the chosen ones, I made it to Arlington I remember daddy brought me here when I was eight,

This plot of land is reserved for those proud men who died protecting another. A fellow solider needed protection and one man gave his own life to protect another. Those men deserve more respect then any other. And that is why, when a man is buried here, it means more to the passerby then anything else.  
we searched all day to find out where my granddad lay,  
and when we finally found that cross,  
he said, "son this is what it cost to keep us free" Now here I am,  
a thousand stones away from him,  
he recognized me on the first day I came in,

and it gave me a chill when he clicked his heels, and saluted me.

Many men have fallen, and in their memory and legacy, their sons and grandsons follow in their foot steps and join up. Become proud soldiers who fight for their country. With pride and honor, they too live, fight and die. And selfless protection of another, gets them a reserved section amongst the great fallen heroes of the past. And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property,  
I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company,  
I'm thankful for those things I've done,  
I can rest in piece, I'm one of the chosen ones, I made it to Arlington

So the day a woman was buried in this plot of land, it was the woman who died, and the men who cried. The woman who was strong, and the man that now must learn to live on. Without his shield, without his protection. She is given the sacred location to rest in peace. and every time I hear twenty-one guns,  
I know they brought another hero home to us

The sound of guns never sounded so foreign to her, then the day she heard them fired off nineteen times in her honor, and then one more in her memory. And when she looks back and sees the rain below the sunny skies, she knows her legacy will live on. In the lives of her friends, her husband and her children. The ones she died protecting. and we're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done, 

we can rest in peace, 'cause we are the chosen ones,  
we made it to Arlington,

yea dust to dust,  
don't cry for us...

And until she sees them again, they will never forget her. For that stone that hold her name, and that is placed carefully between other stones holding other names, is on a plot of land called Arlington. A plot of land reserved for those who died protecting a fellow solider. Who lived, fought and died proudly serving their country and fellow men.

we made it to Arlington Arlington... may you all rest in peace. Thank you.

A/N - I just had to be the first to use this perfect song for a FMA song fiction. I might change my format some other day, but right now, I just need to give my hands a break and begin looking for a new car since I totally totaled mine.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the song 'Secret' By Reba. Secrets

She's quiet this morning, she can't say why  
Sends her husband off to work with a kiss goodbye

Ever wonder why First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye took a very fond liking to Edward Elric? And when he first reviled his auto mail arm and leg, she turned away with a sad look in her eye? Or how about every time Colonel Roy Mustang teases Edward about being short, ever notice the soft look in his eye, almost like it hurts him to do this? Like he is only acting and playing along?

Unlocks that old diary, turns to the third of May  
Adds another tear to the page

Fifteen years ago, two Lieutenants of the State Military gave into their forbidden feelings and had a secret love. A forbidden love. A love that lasted almost a year. With in that year, they met secretly, loved secretly, and created life secretly. The last months of that one year, were spent shedding, secret tears.

And it's lonely being the only one who knows the truth  
She has a secret that she can never tell

A child was created during their love affair. A small boy named Edward. Edward Hawkeye. Bright golden eyes and sunny blonde hair, he was identical to his mother in every way. His personality, of crying for his mother nightly, matched that of his father. But Edward couldn't keep his parents, and so his parents cried, secretly.

One wrong decision still puts her heart through hell  
Does he miss her, does he forgive her

Wrapped in a blue blanket, Edward was delivered to an old friend of his father's. A man by the name of Elric took in the small Edward. His wife Trisha raised Edward as her own. Gave him a brother named Alphonse. A new family for the secret love child. Edward grew up believing that where he lived and whom he lived with, was his family. Never knowing of the two Lieutenants who cried secretly every night.

The love that they shared will always be a secret  
Only she knows she still loves him, and she hates the choice she made

That same boy risked his life to save his so-called mother. The Lieutenant Colonel received a letter from Edward, looking for his father. The Lieutenant Colonel did not know where Trisha's husband was. So he came. He felt he was obligated to. Apon a hill top, he watched. He watched in secret how his son gave up everything for Trisha. He secretly cringed when he saw his son's condition, and when he was told to go away by Edward's so-called Aunt.

Wishes she could find him and tell him why she walked away  
Every day gets harder living with her self

Slowly, the Lieutenant Colonel turned to a Colonel and by his side every day was his 1st Lieutenant. They would watch together their secret love child get beaten up daily by the hardships he was creating to restore his body back to normal, and that of his step-brother Alphonse.

But she knew he'd be better off raised by someone else  
God it's lonely, being the only one who knows the truth

Daily, Riza Hawkeye would cry alone in her empty and cold bed. Regretting giving up her only son. Wishing she gave up her career instead. The colonel noticed how his lieutenant suffered daily and snuck a dog into headquarters. A Major then brought the dog, unknown to him, to the designated owner. Riza cared for the dog with much love. The love she could never give her son.

She has a secret that she can never tell  
One wrong decision still puts her heart through hell

Roy Mustang watches daily how his lieutenant suffered, day in and day out. Never again will the two share what they shared fifteen years ago. They were forbidden then, and when they broke the rules, they suffered dearly for it. They never again will break the rules, in fear of more heart aches and suffering.

Does he miss her, does he forgive her  
The love that they shared will always be a secret As the days go on, Riza and Roy watch as their son grows older, risks his life. They are proud to know he is strong and able to care for himself. But the fact that Edward will never know the truth, will haunt them and hurt them forever.

Unlocks that old diary, turns to the third of May  
Adds another tear to the page

A/N- If you look really hard, Edward looks alot like Riza and he does have the same additude as Roy. So please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right).

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information, and whether or not I should continue a certain 'ONESHOT'. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


	4. Good Girl, Bad Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or the song "If you Want It to Be Good girl (Get yourself A Bad Boy" By The Backstreet Boys, I never have and never will.

Good Girl, Bad Boy

General Riza Hawkeye was sitting at her desk during lunch with one of those new found inventions called a CD player. She had a headset over her head and was listening to a CD to drown out the snoring coming from the sleeping Fuhrer Roy Mustang and the pounding of the rain on the window. Her head was slowly moving to the sounds on her favorite CD. As she sat she began to learn the lyrics slowly. After an hour of sitting, bobbing her head gently, she landed on a song she really liked. She listened to it a few times in a row and finally memorized the lyrics. She smiled and listened to it again, mouthing the lyrics in silence. After a while, her body began to move to the sound of the beat, still acting professional. She peeked over at Roy and saw he was out cold drooling on his desk. So she backed up and listened to the same song again.

"If you want it to be good girl. Get yourself a bad boy. Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy." She whispered to herself, her eyes closed and head moving to the beat. Roy was now awake and saw through one eye, his General mouthing something to herself with her CD player on. He smiled as he tried to read her lips. "Nice." He thought to himself as soon as he figured out what she was saying. He quickly adverted his eyes when he heard her click the CD player off and remove the head set. "Sir, lunch is over, get back to your paperwork...and clean your desk from the drool." She said and tossed him a napkin. Roy blushed and cleaned his desk, then began to work on his paperwork, very slowly. After the work day finally ended, everyone was gone except Roy and Riza who were trying to get Roy's paperwork done. "Sir, please do your work and stop staring at me." Riza said as she didn't look up. She could feel his eyes on her. "Sorry." He said then began writing again. When he finished, he grabbed a piece of paper and began doodling, not wanting Riza to know he was finished. Her head was on her desk resting and he smiled. He walked over to her and stood their for a moment, silently.

"Sir, your paperwork, please stop staring at me." She felt his eyes but was too tired to relies where he was standing.

"Sorry Hawkeye, I didn't relies how much of a 'good girl' you were. I'll go back to my desk. I'm being a 'bad boy'. Bad Boy Roy. Bad boy." Roy smiled as he reprimanded himself and walked back to his desk. Riza sat up and blushed watching him walk away. "Did he say what I think he just said?" She questioned herself. "I do believe I'm done." He smiled and began to leave, dropping off his paperwork on her desk.

"Tomorrow then Hawkeye? I'll try to be less of a 'bad boy' and do my work.." Roy smiled. Hawkeye looked up and was greeted by Roy's lips pressing against her's. She didn't pull away, she didn't pull her gun. She just remembered the lyrics... "If you want it to be good girl. Get yourself a bad boy. Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy..." She smiled as Roy moved away and walked to the exit. She looked outside and it was still raining. "Sir, may I walk you home? It's raining and I have an umbrella." She smiled and grabbed her jacket and umbrella. "Of course." Roy smiled as Riza walked out behind him smirking and blushing.

A/N - I was listing to my BSB CD for the first time in years. And I heard that song and thought of Roy. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	5. It's Not Fair

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

It's Not Fair

I woke up at 5 a.m.. Hearing your voice again. But it was just the TV. Coming from the other room.

Gracia Hughes sat in her bedroom staring out at the cloudless sky where a full moon hung with many stars. It was a beautiful night, a night to make anyone smile. But not her. Her heart was broken and she couldn't smile, not for a long time anyway. A noise in the other room called her attention. "Maes?" She stood up, then fell back down on to the floor. "No, your gone." Her eyes began to water as she stood back up. "Elicia." She said silently as she walked from the room down the hall to her baby's room.

Your half empty coffee cup. Is sitting right where it was. I almost moved it last night. But it didn't feel right. It's too soon, it's too soon. It still feels like. "Elicia." Gracia walked up to the sleeping child who called out in her sleep. "Daddy." She cooed as she struggled to sleep. Gracia fell against the bedroom fall and slid down to the floor where she sat. "It's not fair. Why? Why us? Why you?" She looked up teary eyed at her sleeping daughter. "Why her." You were just here. You were just holding me. I was all right. I never would have believed. That you'd go away. That you could just disappear. When you were just here. FLASHBACK "I need to go to the office." Maes said as he threw on his military jacket. "Daddy has to go to work now sweetie? I love you. Be good for mommy." He kissed his daughter who was sleeping. He stood and kissed his wife good-bye. She held him for a moment, almost like she knew she would never hold him again. But she didn't know. She released her hold on him and watched him leave. The calendar on the wall. Doesn't miss you at all. It still says you'll be there. With us all on Christmas eve. "Mommy? Where is daddy?" A little girl asked while pulling on her mother's dress and pointing up at a picture of her father on there wall. The mother looked at the family photo and held back tears as she picked her daughter up. "How about we go get you some ice cream, okay?" She avoided the question, but her daughter didn't push the issue. The picture you hung last week. Keeps staring back at me. There we are still laughing'. Like nothing' ever happened. I still feel you in the air. It's not fair, it's not fair. END FLASHBACK Gracia began to cry harder. Trying not to wake her daughter, she removed herself from the small room and walked back to her bedroom. The picture was still there. It was taken the day before he died, and hung the last night she saw him alive. He hung it across the room from their bed, saying he wanted the last thing her saw every night to be their smiling faces and the first thing he saw when he awoke. "Oh Maes." She sobbed into her hands. You were just here. You were just holding me. I was all right. I never would have believed. That you'd go away. That you could just disappear. When you were just here. "What will I tell her? She's gonna want to know why you haven't come home yet. What do I say?" Gracia cried. A cold breeze blew trough the room and she looked up, tears staining her face. The window across the room was open. She laid back down on her bed and stroked her hand across his pillow, her tears starting to subside. "Why did you leave us? Why so soon? It's not fair Maes, it's just not fair." I reach out and you're not there. But I still feel you everywhere. No matter how much I try. Or how hard I cry. It still feels like. "Mommy?" Her daughter walked into the room. "Why you crying?" She asked all innocently. "Oh Elicia." She picked her up and hugged her tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Elicia, mommy needs to tell you something about daddy." Gracia began. She looked up at the picture of her smiling husband. "Mommy, daddy isn't coming home, is he?" Elicia asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh baby, daddy isn't coming home." Gracia hugged her now crying daughter. "I'm so sorry." You were just here. You were just holding me. I was all right. I never would have believed. That you'd go away. That you could just disappear. When you were just here.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	6. She's A Cowboy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song "She's A Cowboy" by Garth Brooks, I never have and never will. 

Since before the great Ishval war, two soldiers have never been so close as commanding officer and subordinate, Co. Roy Mustang and Lt. Riza Hawkeye...

--- She's A Cowboy -  
It was a hundred and seven, we were heading to town; She had her sleeves rolled up and the windows rolled down: Ooh, that girl is a cowboy. At age fifteen and seventeen, two kids walked the streets of Central City from a night of ice skating with their high school. Neither had dates for the school event so they took each other. Laughing at all the times he fell, they continued to make their long way home. She smiled as she friendly bumped into him to knock him off his balance. He caught his balance and pulled her down next to him as they rolled in a snow banks. Adults walked by and shook their heads at the children. But they would never know how wrong they were about the relationship between the two. Robert Earl was singing out the "Buckin' Song," With every word that keen was bringing, she was singing along: Ooh, that girl is a cowboy. Those same two children grew up and remained by each other's sides through training and military. One long cold night in the middle of a desert, the boy now a man sat peeking out of his tent into the clear desert night sky while beside him was the girl now turned woman cleaning a gun. Silence filled the air as the two remained quite listening to the night. The seriousness of the situation was very tense you could slice it with a knife. But still, the boy found a way to make her smile. Using a stick, he drew in the sand a game board and there they played tic-tac-toe until dawn. An' sometimes the best cowboys ain't cowboys at all. She's got my back even when it's against the wall. When I need a friend, well, she's the guy I call: 'Cause sometimes the best cowboys ain't cowboys at all. After the harder times were though, dreams and ambitions came forth. He wanted to rule, to lead and take control. She wanted him to do this and she helped him achieve even more. The day of the announcement he waited patently in his office pacing the floor. She watched from a corner as he bore a rut into the carpet. Smiling, she tossed a wad of paper at the back of his head, only to have it burst into flames. Tossing another and another until it began a game to see how many he could ignite at once. The stress was long gone. So I took her out to show her how to rope and ride; I can't believe that is was me that wound up broke an' tied: Ooh, that girl is a cowboy. After hard times and troubles, they still pulled through; now older and wiser. That boy named Mustang was due to be married in just a day. With little time left for preparations, he made sure he had his best man by his side. Some found it strange that the best man was a girl, but she was the only one he could see giving him friendly advice. Just years down the road, that girl named Hawkeye was married in a small town chapel. Formalities and traditions remained the same as the best man of her happy day kissed her check for luck. He would always be by her side and she would always have his back. Nothing could change that. So that night, well, I decided we should paint the town. I made it home although I really don't remember how: Ooh, that girl is a cowboy. And thats the way it will always be... Friend forever! 'Cause there's just something that a cowgirl has, Ain't no cowboys got.  
Man, she's something when she's one of the boys, But something else anytime she's not.

A/N - I go this idea from my current situation with a boy I've known since high school. We're close, but not boyfriend-girlfriend (or at least not yet) I know he likes me and I him, but I'm just not sure how much we like each other since I don't think he knows I like him. But I digress... And yes my loyal readers... I went against my own belief of Royai love and made a Royai non-romance. Forgive me?

A/N - My FMA songfictions were all deleted off-line by FFN due to the fact that one had the lyrics completely typed out at the bottom of the fiction.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile for all my other stories and updates. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	7. Silver and Gold

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist or Kenny Chesney's song "Who You'd Be Today", I never have and never will. 

Silver and Gold

The sounds of waves crashing hard against the slowly corroding shore line filled the silent night as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon each second that passed by. The taste of salt was in the air as the icy November breeze blew in of the waters and soaked the land in a cold bliss. The shoreline was coated in a thick coating of soft white sand which turned dark when the white topped waves crashed apon it. Further back, an old useless wooden fence lay in almost ruins in front of rows of shoreline weeds and brush. A rocky cliff stood at an eighty degree angle up about four feet or so, where uncut brownish-green grass danced in the wind for miles. Sitting in the grass was a man in his mid-twenties.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most I wear the pain like a heavy coat He sat at an angle with one knee pulled up to his chest and the other stretched out along the edge of the cliff. His feet held no shoe or sock, just grass forming into a cradle around his nude feet. He rested his right arm across the bent knee and his other arm was supporting his reclined position. A single long stemmed rose rested under his palm in the grass. Messy un-cared for black hair whipped across his face as the cold air nipped at his face. A black eye patch sat covering one eye, where the deep dark eye next to it reflected a darker version of the sunset which glowed brightly in shades of violets, reds, and oranges. Black locks danced before his eye which seamed to be misted over with deep thought.

I feel you everywhere I go I see your smile He didn't move; even the rising and falling of his chest with each slow breath he took was hardly noticeable. His eye didn't even blink. He was lost in mind and thought; a world of darkness that only he lived in. He had been to this beach before, only then the sand wasn't white and the overpowering sound was not waves.

I see your face I hear you laughing in the rain The sun continued to creep below the horizon, turning the cloudless sky darker and darker. A full moon's outline could be seen as the sky got dark, the pure white of the moon acting like a lamp that got turned on in a darken room. Silver stars twinkled in the sky like a disco ball, but none of this natural beauty seamed to faze the man. His face showed that of a young boy, yet his mind held memories and thoughts of an old man.

I still can't believe you're gone It ain't fair, you died too young The wind blew stronger and whipped his hair and his white shirt in a form of madness as the wind slowly died. Finally, he moved; closing his eye to surround his mind in complete darkness. He took in a deep breath through his nose as the sent of salt and sea washed over his senses. He exhaled through his mouth which partly opened just enough to let out the rush of warm air. His shirt continued to flap in the small breeze which continually moved about. He turned to face the water, the waves now calmed down. He pushed on his hand and moved into a semi sitting position which had him leaning forward slightly. He used his hands to support him and placed them next to him, his legs spread out before him.

Like a story that had just begun But death tore the pages all away His eyes seamed to soften as he watched the water roll in and then float back out. His expression remained as stone as ever. The rose remained under his hand as he pushed back a lock of black hair from in front of his face. The waters calmed and turned into a thin sheet of glass, reflecting the sky above perfectly, like a mirrored reflection. So many thoughts danced in his head; dinner, flames, gun fire, paperwork, lilies, golden orbs... His mind halted.

God knows how I miss you All the hell that I've been through Like a movie on freeze frame, he continued to picture the sight of golden orbs floating side-by-side. He stared up at the stars and watched as they moved into position and formed the object of his affection. A soft un noticeable smile spread across his face, breaking down the stone completion he once held tonight and many nights before. He closed his eye and took in another deep breath, this time it was different.

Just knowing no one could take your place Sometimes I wonder Instead of smelling salt, a soft rush of lilies rushed into his senses and overwhelmed him. When he opened his eye his glare slid down to the beach where he watched a girl move slowly, but gracefully across the sands, making shallow footprints.

Who you'd be today Would you see the world He watched her for a moment. This was all too familiar. Ten years ago he sat in this same spot and watched her stand in her exact spot, the time of day was the same also. He rose and walked down to the beach. The sand was soft and soothing as he stood right where the waves once crashed. The woman, who was just feet away, didn't pay any attention to him. She continued to stand motionless staring out at the water. Her skin reacted to the moon differently then his; she glowed where the moon's soft touch grazed her skin. A navy blue dress form fitted to her slender form as the sea breeze grew stronger and whipped the matching sheer shall around her body, dancing in the air along with her mid-back length hair, which seamed to glow a soft silvery gold.

Would you chase your dreams Settle down with a family He walked closer to her, stopping just a foot away. Her head turned to face him, golden orbs staring out at him from behind golden locks. He stared at those eyes for what seamed like centuries. His mind flashed images before him; those eyes, the same eyes that hunted his dreams, and his waking moments. A soft smile grazed her face as she turned fully around to face him, her dress dancing around her ankles in the sudden movements. Her arms remained at her side, with her holding her hands in front just at waist level. The shall draped over her shoulders and wrapped around her upper arms, allowing long flowing waves to dance behind her in a graceful manner

I wonder what you would name your babies Some days the sky's so blue "Hello Taisa..."

Her voice was soft as cotton and sent shivers up his spine. He clutched the rose in his hand and stared at the image before him. Her beauty was beyond compare as the moon danced around them. He wanted to speak, he wanted to ask, his mouth moved but no sound came out. Not that it mattered. Her hand found it's way to his lips and gently pressed, silencing him. Her finger tips were softer then silk and were un expectantly warm in the cool night atmosphere. For a moment more they remained like that, staring into each other's eyes. One step closer and she leaned into him, resting her palms flatly on his chest which was build from all his days in the military. She leaned her check on her hands and rest against him. A moment more and he wrapped his arms around her slender form, bringing her closer to him. The wind graced by blowing along with it her dress, his shirt and their hair. Her shall wrapped around them gently in quick movements, encasing them in a surround embrace.

I feel like I can talk to you I know it might sound crazy It ain't fair, you died too young The wind picked up as a single wave crashed along the shore. The sea remained clam and the moon continued to reflect mirror-like on the water. Her arms moved up to around his neck and crossed her wrists behind his head. She leaned back from the embrace and stared into his eyes, not paying attention to the patch. They stared as the non existent wind continued to move their clothing about. They parted only when the sea breeze picked up and with it came a small wave or two, shattering the glass water. She took a step back from him, bringing her hands back to her waist where she stood, once more, in the same stance he found her in; this time facing him. He rested his arms loosely by his side, staring straight at her, but her eyes were down at the sand which cradled their feet in softness. Somewhere off in the far distance, he figured across the large and open sea, music was heard softly. A soft gentle melody encased the two as he took her hand in his hand which held the rose and then wrapped his other around her slim waist. She took this hint and gently placed her arm on his shoulder and followed his movements as he began to sway slowly in the night air.

Like a story that had just begun But death tore the pages all away He removed his hand from her's, leaving the rose with her and placed it on her waist. She smiled gently at the rose and placed her hand on his shoulder. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they danced gracefully across the soft white sand, leaving footprints in their wake. A cool breeze blew by and played with her shall before stealing it from her and chasing it down the shoreline where it danced. He ran one hand gently over her now bare arm and traced her arm up to her shoulder where he ran his thumb over her neck and played with the gold chain which hung loosely around her neck. He then proceeded to trace her jawbone, and cupped her face in his hand and lifted it up so as to stare into her eyes.

God knows how I miss you All the hell that I've been through Before long, they were both standing facing the water which was smooth yet wavy. He was directly behind her, arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to him. In her hands, which where entangled in his, she held the single red rose which had a slight mist on it, allowing it to glitter in the moonlight. The only movement was that of the shall which danced alone next to them at the waters edge. The breeze grew colder as the night grew deeper. No matter how close they got, the coldness seamed to come more stronger. But, he tried to keep the warmth, he pulled her closer and tightened his gentle grip on her.

Just knowing no one could take your place Sometimes I wonder There was a moisture in the air which mixed with the icy breeze, sending chills up his arms and spine. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Soon, she loosened her grip on his hands and turned around to face him, placing a hand on his cheek. She smiled; differently this time. He had never seen this smile before. It was gentle, soft, sad and a mixture of other emotions all in one. He went to open his mouth again and she once again stopped him with her finger tips. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand against his lips for a moment more before he lowered her hand by her side.

Who you'd be today Today, today, today She blinked her eyes, making the glow of her golden orbs even more stronger. Quickly, but smoothly, she leaned up on her toes and pressed her silky lips to his rough ones. She grabbed her wrists behind his neck and pulled herself closer, deepening the kiss. He soon fell into the kiss, slowly closing his eye. As it closed, the last thing he saw were her eyes closing and a single silver streak down her cheek.

Today, today, today Sunny days seem to hurt the most When he opened his eye, he saw the sun was rising over the horizon. He rose to a sitting position and brushed sand off his black pants; he smiled as he looked to his left. He saw soft white sand. He jumped to his feet and did a double 360 spin searching the beach for something that was never there. He looked on the sand and saw only one set of footprints; leading from his current position, in a few circles near the water's edge and then off to the end of the beach where the rocky cliff declined.

I wear the pain like a heavy coat The only thing that gives me hope

He stared out at the horizon at the sun which warmed his skin. He looked up to the top of the cliff where he started and saw nothing but grass for miles. He turned back to the water as waves began to awaken and crash apon the shore once more, making morning music to any onlooker's ears. He approached the shoreline and stood just enough so the on coming waves brushed his toes. As the waves came and went, his eye scanned the shoreline. He saw something shimmering near the other end and when he reached it, he saw it was a large navy blue sheer shall, the very one that danced along her glowing skin. He picked it up and lifted it to his face. He inhaled deeply the sweat scent of lilies. A silver streak reflected the sun's rays off his cheek.

"I'll always... and forever... love you... Riza..."

Is I know, I'll see you again someday  
Someday, someday

A/N - What do you think? I was originally going to do a song fiction, then it was gonna be a ONESHOT with a song at the end, then it was just a one shot, then it wended as a song fiction. I am so indecisive. But anyway, how did you like it? Was it okay? Do you understand it? If not let me explain: (SPOLIERS)

In the final episode/chapter, there is a large battle between Roy and the Fuhrer. My story has what could of happened. Roy, the one who was more injured lived, but Riza who only had a single gunshot wound, died. Because she died so soon, she returned to him for one night on the same beach they first met; the beach that the Ishbal Rebellion took place on.

Angst? I know, I'm having an issue of writing these types. Sorry.

Please review.

No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	8. Rebel Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song 'Rebel Child' by Gretchen Wilson, I never have and never will. 

--- Rebel Children ---

Rebel Child, won't you heed my warning… One of these days the rain will come pouring Some of those sunshine blue, sky mornings…might just turn to gray Izumi wondered, not for the first time, why her apprentices had to be so stupid. She sighed as she leaned against the counter in her husband's meat shop. Her folded arms resting on the top. Her mind raced as she blocked out the world around her for the tenth time that morning. The topic of her thoughts; the Elric Brothers. After two years of training them, she sent the boys back to Rizembool as alchemist. Even though they were no older then ten, she trusted they understood all her teachings and would continue on using the best judgment. That was four years ago.

I understand, why you do the things you do There was a time, when I was just like you I know right now, you think you know it all There's no way that you can break, no way you can fall

It didn't bother her, or so she made herself believe. Before long, though, Izumi realized she was experiencing something akin to empty-ness-syndrome. But she pushed it a side and told herself daily that 'no news is good news'. But, she never really was one for good luck. News soon traveled through Amestris about a boy becoming the youngest State Alchemist. It didn't reach Dublith until two years later when Izumi's own brother told her of the rumor.

Cuz I've been there and I know what your thinking You're flying high but someday you'll blink and That cloud you're on will just start sinking Don't wait 'til it's too late. He explained about the rumor he heard in Northern City about a boy no older then twelve becoming the youngest state alchemist known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. When she questioned her brother as to why that concerned her, he explained that the boy's name was Edward Elric. Now, that news concerned her. It couldn't be 'her' Edward Elric could it? No. Because she told them time and time again how much she hated the military. So, they couldn't have gone behind their own sensei's back and deliberately disobeyed her, could they.

Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child

Yes they could of, and yes they did.

I know you can't learn from my mistakes You got your own… roads you gotta take And they might look… like they're paved with gold Just remember that you'll have to reap… all the seeds you sow So now Izumi sits staring out into space wondering what the hell Edward was thinking. He had to know that sooner or later she would discover this little piece of information. And did he really think she wouldn't do something about it. Her husband told her to let the boys continue their little 'game' and they would soon return and she could reprimand them then. He cared for the boys, yes, but he was more concerned about her health.

Keep your feet on the ground, one on eye on heaven Do a lot of forgiving, not much forgetting And remember life is one big lesson

So she stayed, until another rumor came rolling into Dublith two nights ago. This rumor saying that the Elric brothers might have committed a forbidden taboo. This rumor, coming from none other then Izumi's own sensei Dante. That was the last straw. She informed her husband they were taking a trip and a trip they took. And at the end of the trip, they returned to Dublith with three extra 'packages'. That same day, Izumi discovered even more secrets about the boys.

Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child

A rainy night four years ago caused Alphonse to loose his body and his soul was now living in a suit of armor. Edward, the ring leader of the two, lost two limbs and was now a dog of the military. This did not go over well with sensei. And she made sure they knew she was pissed. But most importantly, disappointed. The boys left again, and returned again. But no matter how many times she tells them to be careful, she knows they will continue to be hurt, and she can't stop that.  
Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child 

A/N - If you read the lyrics of the song, it fits perfectly. I shortened the lyrics and removed the chorus. so if you look the whole song up online, or just read them as they are here, you will see this song is perfect. Almost like Izumi wrote it herself.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	9. Little Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song 'The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia' by Reba, I never have and never will. 

--- Little Sister ---

The military police detective grumbled as he walked through the darkening streets of Eastern City. The rain poured down as he covered his head with his briefcase which held the important documents pertaining to the reopening of a murder case. He checked his watch and looked up at the flickering street lamp. The cold drops of water chilled him as they ran down his back. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and checked the address. He approached the brown door to his left and knocked twice, listening to footsteps, a barking dog and the crash of thunder.

The door opened and the face of a long since retired military General popped out of the warmth that was her house. A shaky smile appeared on her face as she invited him inside. Shaking off the rain, he removed his jacket and followed her into the small room reserved for reading and resting. While she took a seat next to a window desk, he remained standing.

"Now, Mrs., I mean General, Mustang, you called my office and claimed to have some important information pertaining to a murder that took place over fifty years ago? The murder of Jason Andrews..."

He pulled out a pair of small glasses, placed them on his nose and then pulled out the pad of paper, resting his case on the floor. Staring out into the night, she took in a deep ragged breath. She smelt of old lilies and stale tea. Her once soft golden hair was now frail and white as it framed her pale and aging face. Her golden eyes which dropped many men to their knees were now dull and gray.

"Yes. You punished an innocent man..."

"Ma'am, the file on this case says you were only thirteen years old when this happened..."

The detective chuckled. He glanced over his glasses and stared at the back of her shirt. She smiled into the window and rested her hand on the glass.

"Fifty-years-ago, Shawn Hawkeye returned from a month long training at the central military base. He stopped for a drink before heading home to his wife. While there, he was informed by an old friend that his wife Melissa was sleeping around. To top off this news, the friend informed Shawn that he too slept with Melissa. This angered Shawn and he left the bar..."

She pulled out an old newspaper clipping taped to a folder and handed it to the detective. Highlighted were all the persons involved in the case; family and friends alike. He opened the small folder and saw a picture of a happy married couple; Shawn and Melissa.

"Shawn went home and found Melissa was gone. He figured she was out of town sleeping around. So he went out back into the shed and found a gun left by his father, a colonel. Deciding he couldn't take the anger and pain of his wife's cheating, he headed over to Jason's house for some answers. He never planned to use the gun, just brought it as an empty threat..."

By her feet, an old dog crawled up and laid down. He breathed heavily as he fell asleep by his 'Mommy's' feet. The lady smiled at the dog. and gently petted his head. She leaned back in her chair and played with her passed away husband's wedding ring around her neck. The detective saw what appeared to be crime scene photos of Jason's dead body. Before he could question her, she continued.

"When Shawn arrived at Jason's house, he saw some small foot prints. Like a child's. He ignored them and approached the house. But before he could enter, he looked through the open door and saw Jason lying dead in a pool of blood on the floor. He panicked and thought uncontrollably. He knew the police walked the beat and he fired off his gun to flag down the officers. But, when the officers arrived, all they saw was Shawn holding a smoking gun and Jason dead..."

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The detective wrote down only the new notes that no one knew before. It wasn't much, so far all he figured was he threw this together from reading the papers. But the pictures threw him off. He looked at another picture. This one was in a newspaper. A picture of Shawn with a description of the trail and the punishment.

"In a speedy trial, they found him guilty and hung him behind the military base. I was contained in an adoption center and never got the chance to talk to my brother before they killed him. I never got a chance to tell him that the tracks he saw in back of Jason's house were mine. And his wife wasn't out of town sleeping around. That is one body no one will ever find..."

The detective stared at her. How did she know this? She was so young then. He pulled out his cell phone, one of the newest technologies in Amestris. She smiled as she watched him dial. He called in for the police to come and arrest her. She rose to her feet slowly and smiled, looking down at her dog with saddened eyes.

"Please take care of my dog, kind sir. He is old and need someone to care for him..."

The detective went to the door as the police quickly arrived and entered her house. The flashing lights in the dark streets attracted much attention.

"Wait, I don't under stand, what are you saying...?"

The detective asked her as she removed three gun holsters from her hip and handed them to the police. They were shocked that the old woman packed that much heat. She smiled as he offered her hands up to the cuffs.

"You see, little sister don't miss when she aims her gun..."

When people woke up the next day and pulled in their papers, they were very shocked. A large colored picture Riza Mustang sat next to the black and white picture of her as a thirteen year old girl. The image wasn't the shocker, it was the headline above the images...

'RETIRED GENERAL CONFESSES TO 50 YEAR OLD MURDER'

A/N - I heard this song again the other day for the first time in years and it just fit Riza so perfectly.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	10. Romeo

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or 'Romeo' By Dolly Parton

Romeo

Riza Hawkeye, Maria Ross and Gracia Hughes were all sitting in the empty office of Roy mustang. They were giggling and having a good ''girl' time when the boys all stepped out for lunch. The girls however decided to eat in and chat. They had allot to catch up on. They were sharing love stories and couldn't wait to see their men again.

"Jean is such a jerk sometimes. But when he's home, he is so romantic and sweet." Maria Ross said as she leaned on her arms and smiled.

"Maes is always there. He is so loving and admiring." Gracia Hughes said with s playful smile.

"What about you Riza." Maria questioned.

"Well, Roy can be an ass sometimes. But most of the time he is such...such a Romeo." Riza smiled remembering the night before.

"Shhh... their returning." Gracia said. And sure enough, men's voices and footsteps were heard coming up the hall.

"I have an idea." Maria smiled and pulled out a CD. Riza and Gracia looked at the CD and smiled.

"Yes." The said together as Maria put the CD in the player and pushed play. Funky music began to play as the three girls lines up in the middle of the office and started to move to the beat. The girls saw the boys enter, but acted as if they didn't.

Ross: "Come here boy"

Hawkeye: "Oh baby"

Gracia: "Girlfriend check him out"

Hawkeye: "Hey hey now. Shape up girls"

As the singer began singing, the girls sang along and danced along. They started to laugh.

All three: "A cross between a movie star. And a hero in a book. Romeo comes struttin' in. And everybody looks. 'Cause he's just got that special thang. That everybody needs. And everybody wants him..."

Hawkeye: "But not as bad as me"

Ross: "Hey, Romeo, where art thou"

All three: "Get out here on the floor. I want to dance you darlin'. 'Til you forget wherefore. Let's two step to a new step. We'll keep it all in line. And we'll call this the Romeo. 'Cause you're so mighty fine" The girls started to dance in sync and the boys watched in aww and wonder. The girls began to slide across the floor in just their socks. All three: "Romeo, Romeo, Romeo come dance with me" The girls began to dance, moving their hands on their bodies sending the boys into a drool factory. Riza and Maria removed their jackets and tossed them aside, allowing them to move more freely. All three: "That sexy little body. Beats all I've ever seen. I ain't never seen a cowboy. Look that good in jeans. My temperature keeps risin'. Every time we meet" Hawkeye: "I may not be in love. But let me tell you" All three: "I'm in heat! Romeo" Gracia growls All three: "Romeo, I just know I'll get you yet" Hawkeye: "He is hot" All three: "Romeo, Romeo I wanna be your Juliet" The boys, getting into the show, decide to join in and dance with the girls. The girls see this and back away as the boys walk in sexy-like. Hawkeye: "Here they come" 

The boys: "So step it high, step it low. Step it out and in. Step to the side and let it slide. Then steppin' up again" All: "Step on toes, it all goes. Steppin' as you please" Hawkeye: "But I'm one step away from love. so don't step out on me" All: "Romeo, Romeo, Romeo with the magic feet" Hawkeye: Woo" Gracia: "All right" Hawkeye: "Yeah girls  
The girls: "Check check check check check-it out" Hawkeye: "Get back" Roy approaches Riza and grabs her hand and waist. The begin to dance back and forth, never getting go of each other's hands. Hawkeye & Mustang: "So step it high, step it low. Step it out and in. Step to the side and let it slide. Then steppin' up again" All: "Step on toes, it all goes. Steppin' as you please" Hawkeye: "But I'm one step away from love. So don't step out on me" All: "Romeo, Romeo. I just know I'll get you yet. Romeo, Romeo" The boys: "Won't you be my Juliet" All: "Romeo, Romeo. Romeo, Romeo..." Ross: "Just look at them, ya'll look" Hawkeye: "He is a sexy little thing isn't he" Gracia: "What kind of jeans are those anyway" Ross: "I'll tell you what, I didn't get as far as his eyes, did you" Hawkeye: "Actually, no I didn't" The girls continue to laugh as they stare at the boys across the room. The boys slowly make their way over to the girls, which causes them to giggle more. Gracia: "Shakespeare would roll over in his grave" Hawkeye: "Yeah...I'm old enough to be that boy's lover" Gracia: "I'm in shock" Ross: "I wish I had a swing like that in my back yard  
Gracia: "Oh man" Hawkeye: "I'm gonna give you enough rope and I'm gonna let you hang us all" The girls continue to laugh as the boys wrap their arms around their respective woman and dance to the rest of the music laughing. As the music ended, the boys swooped their girl close to the floor. A clapping noise was heard from the door way and they all stood up straight, blushing the wrinkles from their clothes. Everyone, except Gracia, saluted the man in the door way. "Nice performance. You should take up singing and dancing." Major Armstrong said smiling with glitter around him. They all blushed. They looked behind Armstrong and saw all of the military smiling and clapping. The 'performers' looked at each other, smiled then looked back at their audience and bowed.

A/N - Okay, now the song on my CD has the singers talking in the background. That's what the sentences in parentheses are. Just thought I would let you know. So, you like it? I just had to write it. Lack of sleep from watching FMA at midnight and too much caffeine is the cause of this. Well, please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right).

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


	11. Good Ol'Times

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the song "Little Less Talk (Lot More Action)" by Toby Keith.

Good Ol'Times

It was about half past four in the morning, and Colonel Roy Mustang was slumped over his desk which was cluttered with unfinished paperwork.

"Make sure you do your paperwork sir." Roy imitated his subordinate Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"It's damn close till sunrise. I should be at home relaxing... or doing some in-depth off the record research on Hughes' killer." Roy sighed yet again and reached into the bottom left drawer. He removed a stack of empty yellow folders and pushed down on the back of the drawer. The front of the drawer lifted up and Roy reached inside, pulling out an unopened bottle of whisky.

"Now this is what I call relaxed." He smiled as he read the label. He put the folders back into the drawer, then closed it. He stood up, removed his blue jacket and butt skirt and walked over to the closet behind Riza's small metal desk and dug out a radio. He plugged it in and just listened to the music that was coming off the random station. Roy sat down and looked at a photograph of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and himself which was sitting framed on the corner of his desk. Roy looked back at the bottle in his hands. The date stopped him. It was the year Maes died. And to be exact, Maes had given Roy this exact bottle of whisky only three months before he died. Roy just stared.

"I was hopping to share this with you buddy. Just like the good ol'days. You and me. A random bar till 3am. We were at the bottom of the military food chain then. You had just started dating Gracia. Remember?" He started to drink from the bottle.

"Guess I'll still share it with you ol' buddy ol' pal." Roy made a toast to the picture. A man's voice came over the radio and began to introduce the next song Roy stopped for a moment and listened. He took another swig from his bottle.

"Reminds me of us. Me and Hawkeye that is. All she does is nag nag nag nag nag me about paperwork." Roy slouched forward and pointed the bottle at Riza's desk. His speech was already becoming slurred.

"I was getting kinda tired of her endless chatter. Nothing I could say ever seemed to matter." Roy began to sing along with the radio, the whisky bottle swinging in his left hand.

"So I took a little drive just to clear my head. I saw a flashing neon up ahead. It looked like a place to find some satisfaction." Roy stood up, staggered a bit and began to walk around the office.  
"With a little less talk. And a lot more action!" Roy tripped on air and stumbled into Riza's desk, knocking some paper onto the floor. He silently cursed his feet and removed his boots and socks. He began to walk around again in the dimly lit office.

"I paid the man at the door and pushed my way to the bar. Shouted for a drink over a screaming guitar. A drunk on a stool tried to mess with my head, but I didn't even listen to a word he said." Roy moved ungracefully across the room and picked up the photograph of him and Maes. Roy pushed the stuff that cluttered his desk onto the floor, papers scattering everywhere.

"I knew somewhere amid all this distraction. Was a little less talk. And a lot more action." Roy placed the picture on his chair and walked across the room towards the door. "A little less talk. If you please. A lot more loving, is what I need!" Roy walked back and forth, taking short swigs from his bottle and stumbling over air. He swung the bottle to the beat of the music and often found himself tripping and landing on his ass on the floor. "Let's get on down to the main attraction. With a little less talk, and a lot more action." Roy stood up and ran at the sofa which was across the room from Riza's desk. He jumped, but completely miss judged and ended up slamming into the wall which knocked a bunch of framed things down. "Well she was fighting them off. At a corner table. She had a longneck bottle, she was peeling the label." Roy began to use his now half empty bottle as a microphone, still lying on his back on the floor next to the wall. He took another long swig from his bottle and somehow managed to stand. "The look on her face, it was perfectly clear. She said, somebody please get me out of here. The look she shot me, through the glass refraction. Said a little less talk. And a lot more action" Roy began to lose all control for the alcohol was completely taking over his body. He put the bottle down on his desk and began to play on an invisible electric guitar. He walked up and down in front of his desk and a loose nail caught his baggy pants and he stumbled and fell. He cursed out loud and then began to undo his belt. He tossed it and it landed on Riza's desk with a loud clang from the belt buckle. "A little less talk. If you please." Roy removed his pants, tossed them and they landed in a heap at the door.

"A lot more loving, is what I need." Now in nothing but his alchemist gloves and black boxers, Roy stood up on his desk. After stumbling a few times, he managed to gain balance on the hard wood desk top.

"Let's get on down to the main attraction." Roy picked up his bottle and took one last swing, leaving a mouthful left. He walked back and forth on his desk, still playing his invisible guitar.

"With a little less talk." He started to spin and walk backwards. Somehow managing not to fall. Just as the song was about to end, the office door opened and shown bright light into the dark office. Roy turned to look, his vision blurry, but he was still able to make out the owner of the siloquet in his doorway.

"And a lot more action!" Roy cried out and took one more step backwards, stumbling off the desk and landing with a thud on the floor. A light was switched on over his head and he shielded his eyes.

"Colonel, sir?" Came the startled voice of his subordinate, Lt. Hawkeye. Riza just stared as her colonel picked himself up off the floor and stood in the middle of the office. Roy smiled and reached the bottle of whisky towards Riza.

"Want some, hun?" He slurred as Riza began to blush. She was staring at her commanding officer, in his boxers.

"Sir?" Riza adverted her eyes towards the ground, her cheeks bright red. Behind her, three of Mustang's other subordinates peeked into the office. At her feet, black Hayate walked into the office and stopped to stare at Roy. Black Hayate tilted his head in confusion as Riza pulled out her gun and fired one shot, not looking, next to Roy. The bullet just missing his head, Roy jumped and shook his head, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. Roy blushed as the men in the hall left, fearing Riza's gun. Roy looked down at the floor.

"Sorry lieutenant. I umm..." Roy fumbled for the right words but came up empty. Riza picked up his pants and threw them at him, and he quickly put them on. Once able to look up, Riza began to gather his clothes and tossed them at him one by one, shutting the radio off as she did. Once dressed he began to pick up the mess around the office with Riza's help. He glanced at the photo on the chair and stopped.

"Good ol' time buddy, the good ol' times."

A/N-Wouldn't that be funny if it really happened in an episode. Riza would so die right then and there (as would Mustang). As much as he really wanted her to see him like that (and she wants to see, too), I think better planning was in order on Mustang's part. So please Read and review. Constructive criticism accepted, No Flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right)

Butt skirt - No clue what to call it. It's that piece that cover's the butts of the military, it's not connected to the jacket. It looks like an upside down V. If you know the real name, please do tell me.

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


	12. Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or the song 'Wind Beneath My Wings' By Bette Midler. I never have and never will.

Thank You

It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way, you always walked a step behind.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang. It's my title. My job. My life. But if it wasn't for the little people, I wouldn't have that title today. I might not even be alive to accept this title. My buddy, Brigadier General Maes Hughes, was always behind me, pushing me up closer to this goal. But when Hughes died, I was left fighting for myself, or so it seemed to the untrained eye. Because behind me, standing in the shadows from day one, was my loyal subordinate."

So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name -- for so long, a beautiful smile to hide the pain.

"I truly believe, without you behind me, I would not be here today. Who knows here I would be? Court marshaled? Lower rank? Dead? I can't seem to recall how many timed you would pull your gun in the course of a day. No matter what the occasion; protecting me, motivating me or teaching me one of life's lessons - Don't mess with females who have a gun. But even after everything I went through and dragged you behind, you still stood by me."

Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

"From the great wars in Ishval. With the death and blood and screams that forever haunt our dreams. You stood behind me, gun at the ready for anything that may of threatened my life. You took other people's lives, just to save mine. You would dodge into unsafe areas if you had the slightest feeling my life was in danger, and then you would take out the threat. You pushed me down, back and to the side, just to shoot down the on coming enemy, before they shot me down."

It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it, I would be nothing with out you.

"The many battles we shared together as Colonel and Lieutenant. I still laugh at all the times you held your gun to my head yelling something about paperwork and dress codes. The times you would bail me out of a situation by doing my job for me when I was just to lazy to do it myself. You would complain to yourself, but never out loud. You gave me all the glory in the world, and in the end you stood back smiling at my accomplishments. You wanted nothing. The only award you ever excepted was the knowing I was going higher, and you were behind me."

Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

"And all ending with our final war. The final battle between good and evil. To end the corruption that plagued the military for years. I believe that was the only time you didn't fight next to me. I escaped your watchful eyes and managed to fight on my own. But at a cost. You found me, saved my life in the end, like all other times before. But this time it was different. We were both wounded beyond repair, and only one of us walked away."

Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high.

"So that's why I'm standing here today. To say thank you for everything you have done for me. Through the wars, the hardships, sorrow and even the rare joys. You stood behind me no matter what."

Oh, fly, fly, so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.

"May you finally find peace and rest. You deserve it after everything you have done. I don't deserve this title of Fuhrer. But I will except it. Only because you gave your all. All your strength. All your will power. And in the end, you even gave your life just so I can add a fancy title to my name. And I think you, once more. For being you and always standing behind me"  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

Placing a bouquet of blue roses in front of an old gray stone, he stood up off his knees and looked at the stone. A gentle breeze blew by, blowing graying black hair into his face as he looked up at the cloudy blue sky with a tear forming in his only eye. "I have a feeling it's going to rain today. But not for me. The sky's will cry down on this earth only for you." And with that he took one last final look at the stone, before leaving.  
Riza Hawkeye Most Loyal Subordinate World's Best Sharpshooter

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
